Madagascar- The Move
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: They move to another house.


Madagascar- The Move.

It was a few week after the cub was born. A baby Shower was going on. Amy & Angie was there. Every one was looking & take pictures of the new cub. Kimmy started to cry. Gia picked her up & hand her to Alex. Honey I think she need a diaper change. Can you take care of it for me. Sure Love. Alex went upstairs. Amy was talking to Gia. So how are you feeling? ask Amy. Very Tired but other words, I'm Okay. Kimmy got use up every two hours. Alex came back downstairs & hand the baby cub back to Gia. The shower was over & they had to clean up.

It was a few more days before summer break for the teacher gave them a asighment by writing a theme on what am I doing this summer. Simba raised his hand. Excuse me but why do have to do this I mean you going to be in another grade next year right? Nitro spoke. My brother is right. How are we going to know that were actually doing it? The teacher think about it. Your boys are right. get me re-phrase that. What do I Wish to do over the summer. The cubs got their Journal's out. The teacher walked over to the boys. By the way you too. I heard you guys have a new sister. Yes we do. she was born last week. responded Nitro. As the cubs were writing, Alex came in with the new baby. DAD! Nitro jumped up. Oh Hi Alex. Hi Mr. Winberg. said Alex. Mr. Winberg looked at the cub. Oh she so cute. He turned to the cubs. Class put your pencils down & come & see Simba & Nitro's new sister. the cubs went up to see. Nitro looked at his Dad. Dad I thought you were at work.. Well I took some time off to be with my new daughter. Just then the bell rang for school to get out. Alex took the boys was raining. So how was School you two? he ask as he was driving them home. Well we had a fun assignment . We had to write in our Journals on What do I Wish to do over the summer. Alex was telling to boys somthing. Well your Mom & I have something to say to you too.

At home, The boys were in the kitchen with Milk & Cookies & listening to them. They were shock. WERE MOVING? Nitro stood up. Calm down Nitro. Because the new baby, we just don't have enough room. You boys have your own room with a bunk bed & Mom & Dad have our. Yeah & only one bathroom. Simba complain. Alex spoke. We just need to find a bigger family home & more growing space for Kimmy. Gia got out a real estate book all the sudden, Alex pager went off. Alex look down. Excuse me. Alex Excuse himself & went to the phone. Guys that was the Hospital looks like I had to go to work. Okay bye sweetie. said Gia. Alex went off to work. The boys were in there room. Nitro was reading his comic, I don't want to move. Simba turned the chair to Nitro. Oh come on I won't be to bad. Besides it for the best.

Gia came in. Okay boys lights out. The boys tuck themselves in. Gia kissed then good night kiss & turn on their night light & close their door.

It was the last day of School for the cubs. The boys were cleaning their desks. Angie walked up. Well I'm going to miss you two all summer. Were you going? Asks Nitro. I going to another animal reserved across town to see my grandma. So what are you boy doing this summer? They looked at each other. Nitro started to speak. Well. Simba interupped. Where Moving. All the cubs stopped & stared at Simba. Thanks a lot said Nitro. What he means that were just going to live in another house that's all. The cubs went back cleaning their desk. Angie was shocked. So Did you two find a house yet? Not net yet. said Nitro. The cubs got out of school early. Well were out for three months. said Simba. Yeah will be in 2nd grade next year. Nitro responded. Alex pulled up. You boys hop in because I'm taking you out for Ice-Cream to celebrate your last day of School. The cubs got excited & hopped into the car..

Alex was reading the paper at the table until Gia came downstairs. Honey, Alex looked up. I think Kimmy sick. Alex put the paper down & went upstairs. The cubs went downstair. Boys sit down I need to talk to you guys. The cubs sat down. Did you find a house yet? asks Nitro. Yes we did & you boys will have your very own rooms. The Cubs jump for joy. All right….Yes. Plus we have a swimming when the backyard so when us lions get Hot, we can cool off. upstair, Alex took Kimmy's temperature & was on the phone with Melman. Alex pat him with a cold compress in bring the fever down. Later Alex was on the rocking chair with the cub & the humidifier. Gia peeked at the door. How is she? Shhh. She's asleep. Melman said if her temperature doesn't approved, I should bring her in the clinic. Anyway the boys are excited about the new house.

The next morning, Kimmy was a lot better. Gia changed her & it was moving Day. All the boys were ready to go. The Movers load the truck up & took it to the new house. Alex open the door. Welcome home everyone. The cubs got excited & ran for the pool. Cannonball! shouted Nitro. Simba got after him & they swam together.

Alex looked at Gia. Well I guess were really home The End


End file.
